Me haces enojar, sonreír, llorar, reír y amar
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: !  Aquí les traigo un pedacito de lo que todas las mujeres sentimos por ese hombre que amamos y odiamos porque es cierto!  No nos puede gustar alguien completamente,  tiene que tener ese algo malo y prohibido que lo hace ser más deseable!


**Mis estimados! Aquí les traigo un pedacito de lo que todas las mujeres sentimos por ese hombre que amamos y odiamos porque es cierto! No nos puede gustar alguien completamente, tiene que tener ese algo malo y prohibido que lo hace ser más deseable!**

**;) weno ahora sip los dejo con un poco de expresión femenina! ;)**

Me haces enojar, sonreír, llorar, reír y amar

Sí, te estoy hablando a ti desgraciado

Odio tu sonrisa falsa que esbozas cada vez que la ves, cuando sabes que te estoy viendo.

Qué no te das cuenta que si solo fueras un poco más amable caería frente a ti, o estás demasiado ocupado pensando sólo en ti y como hacer de menos al resto del mundo.

Te crees rudo… pero por dentro no eres más que un niño que necesita atención. Crees que todo lo que dices tiene que ser sarcástico, por qué ocultas tus verdaderos sentimientos?

No sabes que hieres a la gente cuando no dices lo que sientes, usas negro todo el tiempo como si la muerte te acompaña… pero si tienes ojos de ángel, por amor a Dios que te pasa… si tan solo te dieras cuenta…

Sabías que hay que tener concatenación entre lo que piensas, sientes dices y haces? Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de encontrarme contigo salgo lastimada, herida, a veces feliz, ilusionada, confundida… si eres directo, yo soy directa.

Duncan abre esos ojos azul cielo y mira los míos de una vez por todas, deja esos guiños, deja esa actitud, deja de verme de esa forma que ése no eres tú.

Si te gusto dímelo, no seas un perdedor que anda viendo la forma de sacarme a mí las palabras, que la cobardía no se premia con cariño de consolación.

Eres capaz de hacerme enojar en cinco segundos con tus estupideces, apuesto que con diez segundos de estar contigo sin barreras, tal como eres, serías capaz de hacerme sentir la chica más feliz y dichosa del mundo y no sólo por el tiempo de diez segundos.

Cuando fue la última vez que alguien te quiso? Supe de Sandra, sí… la estúpida que hirió tu corazón en un mes… yo estoy para sanártelo y quedármelo de por vida pero si sigues alardeando conmigo hieres más tu corazón y el mío.

Inquieta? Por qué me describes así, claro que lucho por lo que quiero, veo siempre en que ocupo mi tiempo y siempre estoy pendiente de todo, incluso de ti… qué no sabes que estás presente en todo lo que hago, tú eres mi concordancia entre lo que pienso y siento… pero cuando te hablo mis palabras se tergiversan y terminamos peleando.

Por qué es tan difícil estar contigo? O será una lucha de mí contra mí. Serás tú o seré yo la única que me enredo entre mis pensamientos sin dejar espacio a que entres tú… o tal vez yo no escucho lo que tú dices, o no interpreto lo que tu sientes, o no comprendo la manera en que piensas… y seré yo la confundida con el mundo cuando tú eres sincero con él.

O somos los dos? Tus fronteras y las mías pero… cuando me miras… esas fronteras se rompen y quedo frente a ti con un deje de enojo, y luego una sonrisa en los labios que combinan perfectamente con tus guiños, tus ojos azules y esa actitud de quien dice que la chica que tiene enfrente es toda suya.

Pues tienes razón… la chica que tienes enfrente es toda tuya porque mi mundo gira de una manera anormal, de forma estresante y con un deje de locura pero tú controlas ese mundo cuando por un segundo te veo, basta un segundo para que mi mundo cuadre con esos ojos profundos que aunque tengan una combinación de caja fuerte y me frustren también me hacen sentir única en este mundo.

Sí, definitivamente con tu actitud me haces enojar, con tus acciones me confundes, con tus palabras soeces y tus estupideces me haces llorar, pero… con tu abrazos me haces suspirar, con tus palabras que halagan (aunque pretenda enojarme) me hacen sonreír, con tus ocurrencias me hacer morir de risa y definitivamente con tus ojos y tu sonrisa me haces amarte cada día más….el vaivén de tu vida caza perfectamente con el giro descontrolado de la mía.

**Y qué tal? Wow no puedo creer que esto lo hice en media hora! Es como un récord porque empecé a escribir mi cap 9 de mi otra fic "Mi primer amor y por suerte el único" y me estresé ya que no fluye la paja :s (sorry ya se me ocurrirá) pero mientras tanto, me inspiré pensando en el C&D y en mi experiencia jajajaja xD si les gustó please dejen commen weno weno igual si no les gustó jajajja acepto todo tipo de reviews. Weno espero les haya gustado**

**Mua y grax por leer mis dejes de locura ;)**


End file.
